What Little Girls Plan
by Valkyrie Elysia
Summary: Sequel to Tea Party. During another play date, Kisara walks in on her daughter and her friend doing something that worries her.


**V.E.: Man, I just really need to type something right now. I don't have enough in me to do another chapter for another of my stories. I guess I just need time to take a break from writing a big project and do something small. Partially because this is my exam week, but I still feel the need to do some creative writing, you know? At least I don't need to worry about the math final, I opted out of that one.**

**Well, I guess I'm just going to wing this. Please don't be too harsh over this.**

* * *

Kisara Kaiba's day had started out rather well by most day's standards. Teresa had come over with Ziegfried and Victoire so Candace was preoccupied while their husbands would be no doubt glaring at each other. Drake was sound asleep with the nanny so she and her friend could talk to each other in peace this afternoon (although she did hope someday to make a play date for him with Leon's kids, but they were too young at the moment).

It was going extremely well by Kaiba and von Schroeder standards (in other words, their husbands hadn't spilled any blood on the carpet or challenged each other to a duel yet), when Kisara went to go check up on the children. The white haired almost three year old was completely fine after being a given a little attention from his mother so now she was going to check up on the girls.

Coming to her daughter's room, the white haired woman knocked three times on white door.

"Candace, can I come in?"

No reply forth coming, the Mrs. Kaiba turned the golden knob and the door opened to an unusual sight for the mother of two.

Normally, when she or Teresa would check in on their daughters, the activities they were involved in were quite varied. On one hand, they could playing dress up or pretend like any other young girls their age (such as a humorous instance involving a tea party with their fathers that still brought tears of later to anyone's eyes who saw the picture).

At the other times, she would find the two watching movies on the flat screen TV (last year's birthday gift), often giving commentary that Kisara would expect more out of older children. It served to remind her that both of the girls were rather advanced for their age. That wasn't just limited to children's movies, recalling a similar discussion around Harry Potter (evens he was surprised by how much they picked up from the mythology standpoint).

However, the scene in front of her was rather unusual. Both of them were lying on the floor; Candace in her jeans and aqua blue seashell shirt while Victoire was in her prim and proper pink. In between the two was a map of the world, with writing of pink and blue on it (Candace holding the blue marker and Victoire the pink).

Candace was the one to speak, pointing out several places in the Asia continent.

"So I get China, Vietnam, both Koreas, and the other counties over here."

The pink haired miniature of her father aside from her mother's chin and dimples, nodded before she pointed at parts of Europe.

"And I get England, Spain, Greece, France, and all the rest of Europe."

Candace's eyebrow raised itself for a question.

"I thought you hate the French."

Victoire nodded with a big smile at that.

"Exactly, which it will make it much more fun!"

The two shared a devious smile that sent shivers running down Kisara's spine (making her more sure than ever her daughter had inherited a good portion of her husband's personality) before Candace went back to the map.

"The problems are Africa and South America. I mean, Australia and North America are easy enough to divide between us, but…."

Her friend brought up a new point to the table.

"Maybe we should find at least a third party? I mean, it will be difficult to do this all on our own. Not to mention, it would make it look less like a dictatorship to the general public."

The brown haired girl nodded, her legs swinging back and forth while she was still lying face forward on the ground.

"Yeah, but who are we going to get?"

Kisara decided to interject the girl's conversation.

"Umm, girls?"

Candace turned a smile to her mother.

"Oh hi, Mom!"

Victoire also gave a small gracious smile toward her friend's mother.

"_Guten tag, Frau _Kaiba."

Kisara smiled to convey a sense of certainty before her eyes wandered back to the drawn on map.

"Just checking in. So what are you two up to?"

Candace pulled out her marker and made another writing to the map at that.

"Oh, Victoire and I have been planning what countries we're going to be in of charge of after the two of us take over the world."

Whatever Kisara might have thought they were doing, that was probably the last thing she expected to hear. She had to double check to make sure those words actually came out of her daughter's mouth.

"Why do you want to do that?"

Victoire looked up from her own scribblings to answer.

"Because _Vater _said that politicians are big idiots that only care about getting themselves elected and only do the minimal amount of work to stay in office."

Candace nodded, looking up then as well.

"Yeah, Dad says that too. So we were thinking the only way to make the world a better place, is to take over it ourselves. That way we can get rid of the bad guys and make things run more smoothly."

Victoire seemed to consider the next part with a thoughtful expression.

"And if the world is ruled over by the same people, nobody will have to make war on each other. Which means there can be more concentrating on medicine, education, the environment….."

Candace scratched her head.

"We could also improve the life for those that are less fortunate. So exactly, where are going to get the weapons for when we take over the Middle East? The rest, I think we can take over economically, but I think we're going to need the fire power since neither of our companies have strong ties out there."

Kisara almost felt a sweat drop coming up on her head. Well, she couldn't fault their intentions and they were technically just children….though if there were any children in the world who could pull this off, she got the feeling it would be these two….

She gave a week wave as she walked out the room.

"Well, I'll come with your mother and father Victoire, when we're done talking."

The girls nodded, completely back to their map, answering in unison.

"Okay."

Kisara shut the door behind her, once again feeling a chill go up her back as she walked back to the living room where her husband the von Schroder's.

Seto and Ziegfried still seemed to be glaring at each other from across the coffee table while brown haired and brown eyed Teresa von Schroeder sighed at her husband's obvious grudge. She was dressed in a black business causal suit and skirt as she took a sip of coffee.

Her eyes lit up as she saw Kisara enter, but was taken aback like the men as they noticed the odd expression on the white haired woman's face.

"Oh Kisara, there you are. What's wrong?"

Kisara sat down, her face not changing as she answered after a few minutes in an even and almost blank tone.

"Our daughters are currently plotting world domination."

Teresa dropped her cup immediately, breaking on the carpet and causing quite the stain as she had the exact same expression as her friend.

The two fathers were still for a moment before they simply looked at each other and shared simultaneous conclusion.

_Better this than the tea parties._

* * *

**V.E.: Not as good as my first one, but at the same time I can see this happening.**

**I plan to do a third one of this when Candace and Victoire are much older and after they have a falling out in which their friendship ends. That will be between Cnadace and her father though.**

**I do hope someone reviews.**


End file.
